Food awkwardness
by Mrs.IggyandJasperandEdward
Summary: 4 years after TFW. so everyone is a different age. Nudge and Iggy have been sent to go buy some food. But it starts to get awkward,Im not good at summarys, Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it(sadly)…**

**Max pov.**

"We need food!" I said loudly so my flock could all hear. " And I'm not doing it this time, so someone else has to go," My flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, where all next to me, but all looking at each other, I guess no one wanted to. So I picked randomly. "Iggy and Nudge will go." I heard both of them groan. They both had gotten enough free time this week. They could go get food. But thinking about what they felt about each other, this probably isn't the best idea. Fang had told me that Iggy had gone up to him And told him that he liked Nudge and didn't know what to do. So them Fang had told me, and I was confused about it. Until the next day Nudge came up to me and said that she like Iggy. I new it was going to be bad from then on. But I didn't think anything would happen, or I hoped.

**Nudge pov.**

Yes!! I get to be with Iggy! I am SOOO thanking Max for this!

**Iggy pov.**

Yes I get to be with Nudge! I An SOOO thanking Max for this!

**Nudge pov.**

Iggy and I started to get ready to go get food from the store. Since we where at some house in Oregon, we usually got food from the store. But I was extra lucky this time, I get to go with Iggy! I wonder if Iggy likes me back or if he only think of me as a sister or friend. That would be so cool if he liked me back, but Max would kill Me or Iggy if we got together… but it would still be so cool!

"Ready to go?" I heard Iggy say

"Yep!" I said loudly

" To loud Nudge, lets go. Max , we are taking the car." Iggy said, Yes, we have a car. Max's mom got us a car. She thought it would be easier when we had to go shopping, like now. Before we got a house, we where just living at their house. But one day when flying, we found a house that someone owned, but where gone. Dr. M said those people only where there for the winter, so we gladly took the house.

" Go ahead, but be careful, remember you're blind!" Max had said the obvious, Iggy was still partly blind, but he could see certain things, like cars. Because they where usually a different color then the road.**(A/N: sorry if that was confusing.)** Iggy and I had walked out of the house and where now getting into the car. I got in and buckled my seatbelt. Iggy was already buckled in and ready to go. " You can go now." I said to Iggy. It took a short 10 min to get to the store. We got out and walk in to the store. We walked all over the store, getting random foods and putting them in the cart. We walked up to one of those self check out things, We paid for every thing with max's card. We drove back to the house and put all the food in the right places.

"Nudge, will you help me make the dinner?"

"Sure, what is for dinner?" I said while I was washing my hands

" what would you like for dinner?" I looked at him confused, no one ever asked me what I wanted to eat. I was always hungry, but no one asked what I wanted… "Why are you asking me?"

"I was just asking" he said , this was confusing me. Why did Iggy start asking what I wanted? _Because he likes you. _Angel said in my head. _And you like him back. _So what if I like him? I asked her in my head. _I could ask max if it is okay for you to date Iggy, want me to?_ No thanks and Angel, Stay out of my head. _Sorry_, and she left.

"You talking to your self? Cause you have a really weird face on." Iggy said with a smirk

"Oops, yeah, I was talking to myself . I think I know what I want for dinner. Can we just order pizza? I don't really want to cook right now."

"Okay, I'll go tell Max, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. But I'll just go to bed until the pizza comes. Bye." I left the kitchen and went up stairs. I want stair to my bed, or the person's bed that originally live in this house. When I got to my bedroom, I just went to my bed and sat down on it. Why was I worrying about this so much? I had never been so paranoid in my life. I laid back, should I tell him? I should just get it over with and tell him, if I tell him I will be able to find out what he feels for me. Did he like like me? Or was it just a brotherly love? I heard a noise, I looked at my door. I saw Iggy at the door.

"Nudge?" I heard him say

"Uh… Yeah?" I said quickly

"Pizza it hear, it came earlier then I excepted. Come down stairs." And with that, he left. I lifted myself up from my comfy position . I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I smelt the pizza. Ah man, it smelt so good! I turned it to the kitchen and saw the whole flack already at the table eating a whole large pizza to them selves. I sat down at my spot and opened the pizza box. YUM!! It was pepperoni pizza, my favorite! I dug right in. After I had eaten all of my pizza, every one else was pretty much done. Angel had finished first, then Gazzy. Fang and Max finished at the same time and left the kitchen together. Now it was only me and Iggy. I looked at him and saw that he wasn't done eating. Iggy had gotten cheese pizza, which was my second favorite. And I was still hungry.

"Umm, Iggy, are you going to finish your pizza?" I asked in a hopeful voice. He looked in my general direction and said:

"Um.. I think ill have one more piece, but you can have my last two pieces." he replied I grabbed two pieces from the three left and put them on my plate.

"Iggy. Why aren't you eating? You don't seem to be eating the same amount of food as usual." I said that while I turned my head to look at him.

"I'm not that hungry." He replied

"Okay…" I took one of the pieces and started to eat it. Then I remembered that I needed to thank him.

Um, thank you... I was wondering, if, um, you had given these to me because you knew I was hungry? And um, if that is right… thank you for being a gentleman…" I said in a strangled voice, trying to look for better word to use. I felt myself blush, remembering that I had said gentleman.

"Nudge, what's wrong, are you okay? I felt his hand come up and feel my face. He looked surprised. He pulled his hand away.

**Iggy POV**

I put my hand up to feel her face. I quickly regretted it. She was blushing. I pulled my hand away and thought of something so say.

"s ,sorry." I heard her small voice say.

"what are you sorry about? You're fine. I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I kinda have feelings for you. I think I'm in love with you." I said , I heard her gasp. She was about to talk, but I didn't let her. I rose from my chair and kissed her. I felt her stop. She was surprised all right. But I felt her kiss me back. I heard someone come through the other room, so I pulled away.

**Nudge's POV**

He had kissed me. He had admitted that he loved me. When he pulled away from the kiss, I was disappointed but I instantly knew why. Some one was in the living room. And it would not be good if someone caught us.

"Damn." I said. Then I turned to Max who was now at the door way.

"What did you just say?!" she was pissed alright. Then I heard Iggy's voice:

"Max, she is 15 now, its normal for people her age to say words like that." And with those words he left the room.

"yeah Max, chill. It's not like you don't curse too." I said with a smirk and left the room, with a confused Max. I went up stairs to Iggy's room. I tapped on the door. I heard Iggys soft voice say 'Come in' I opened the door and saw him watching the TV.

"You do know you can't see that right?" I said walking over to him and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I know. I'M listing to it."

"Iggy, thanks."

"what for… oh. Um… you're welcome, I guess," He started to say something else, but I cut him off.

"I love you too, Iggy." I said. Looking around his room, avoiding he face.

"Wow. I never expected this to happen. I always thought you just loved my as your brother." I stated

"Naw. I don't think I ever saw you as a brother. Before I had this feeling. You were like a best friend, or something." I had finally looked at his face. I saw a clear face, a peaceful face. I took some courage and leaned over and I pressed my lips to his. When I heard some footsteps out side of his door I heard a gasp,

"What are you two doing?!!" we turned to face an angry Max.

"Well, we were doing something that you and Fang do when the rest of the flock is gone. Kissing. Lip locking. Sucking face, in Fangs language. I was being a sexist pig… blah, blah, blah! Anything else you need to know that is obvious? OH! Like how obvious it is that you and fang love each other." I heard Iggy say with a huge grin on his face. I smirked, he was busted. When Fang walked up to Max's side and asked:

"what happened, why is Max freaking out?" she nearly blew up. She started to tell Fang that Iggy and I where kissing.

"YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED!" I rolled my eyes and got up from Iggy's bed. I waved to Iggy an left Max, Fang and Iggy to talk. Ah, this was going to be fun!

* * *

**AN: This was my first niggy fic. I hope I did a good job on it. I want to thank XcaaiitttllliiiiinnnnnnX for the idea on this fic. So… review!!!**

**I want to remind people that this is 4 years after TFW. So, Nudge is 15. Iggy is 17, so is Max and Fang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to let everyone know, Iggy can see in this chapter. Yeah, it was just easier for me to write. Thanks to all the reviews!!!**

Chapter 2

**Nudge's POV**

It had been almost two months since Iggy had confessed, and we kissed. We were now an official couple! Of course, Max did not like the idea of us being a couple at all. I was just reading my favorite book, Twilight, when Iggy opened the door to my room and made his way over to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hiya Nudge. Whatcha doin?" he said while he was sitting down on my bed, after becoming a couple, we spent every possible second with each other. Iggy had just gotten off of work, he works at hot topic. It is surprising, yes, but Fang works there also. Therefore, it all works out. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, obviously Fang going to Max's Room. Fang and Max had just gotten together last week; we had tied them together, and stuffed them in a closet. So, they confessed to each other, and now when Fang gets home, he goes strait to Max's room, And with no surprise they kissed until they have to stop, which was around dinner.

"Reading. I mean, who can get enough of Edward? I mean, here he is, right in the pages." I said with an evil smile at Iggy.

**Iggy's POV**

What is with this _Edward Cullen?_ What is so special about him? Not that I'm jealous or anything. But it gets really annoying when nudge, _my girlfriend,_ start going on and on and on about this stupid person. I needed to show her that I could be as good as he could, I would be better. But, sadly. I needed to read up on the guy, I have no clue what he is like. I can't outdo him with out knowing about him. Oops. Nudge was apparently talking to me.

"IGGY!! Are you even listing to me?!"

"Hmm? What?" I said confused

"Never mind Ig. Are you feeling okay Honey?" she said getting closer, she suddenly moved my hands from my lap. And sat on my lap. Whoa. This was something I would love to get used to. She rested her head on my chest. God I love her. I heard her sigh.

"Nudge?" Her head turned up to mine. So, I kissed her. She instantly Started to kiss me back. I put my hand on her waist and turned my head so I could kiss her deeper. She turned her head also. This was so overwhelming. Oops. I had fallen back on the bed with Nudge on top of me. I want to do this all the time!!!!

**Nudge's POV**

I think this is what people might call making out. And I loved it. Iggy must have really enjoyed it. Because he fell back. With me landing on top of him. Our lips never leaving each other's. But, I needed to breath. I pulled myself away from him.

"God, Ig. Do you ever need to breath?" I said a little nervously, not looking at his eyes. I was on top of him, and probably squishing him. I was starting to get up. But Iggy wouldn't let go, his hand on my waist. "Um, Iggy? Can I get up? I'm probably hurting you."

"No, your not. I'm just fine. So, how did that compare to your _Edward Cullen_ in that book of yours?" I sighed. He thought I was in love with a vampire. Well, I kinda was. But, I was even more in love with Iggy. I put my forehead against his.

"Iggy, have you been reading my twilight books again?" He was confused for a second, then caught on. He laughed. I love his laugh.

"Why, of course! What else is there to read? No, Nudge, I haven't been reading your precious Book, my darling. But I was just wondering if I fit your image of, making out with the fabulous Iggy? But, I think I did a pretty good job." He smiled so wide, I started to laugh, and rolled off him, and lied next to him on my bed. I got off the bed and started to straiten my self up again. I went into my bathroom, and found my hair was a mess. Iggy walked into my bathroom. Looked at himself and said:

"Wow, I'm very handsome." He said with a strait face, looked at me, and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy, how old are you?"

"18."

"Then start acting like it, your acting like a little kid."

"Do I care?" I glared at him, was he really fighting with his 15-year-old girlfriend? How immature.

"Okay, now, out! I need to take a shower." I said pointing to the door

"Can I join you?" I saw in his face that he was trying not to laugh. I new how to play this game. I was going to beat him at it.

"Sure, but, on one condition. You can't stare at me. I hate that." I said all too seriously, even though I knew I was joking, he didn't.

"Whoa, Okay. Now way, Nudge. Your only 15, I was just joking. I can go to my own room and shower. I'm good. And I think you can shower all by your self." He had a scared look on his face. He thought I was serious. Yeah right!! That plan didn't work.

"Iggy. I was only joking. I don't really want you in the shower with me. Because…well. All I can think of it that max and fang would kill us, and that even when I get married to someone, even then I don't want to take a shower with them. Okay. I was just joking." he was relived. I could see it on his face. He sighed, and walked over to me.

"Thank god. I mean, I would love to shower with you, but I cant do that to you. Your only 15, I forget that sometimes. I really love you Nudge. And I wont do anything you don't want to do, ok?"

"Yeah, Ig, sure." I smiled up at him, he was so much taller then me. I remembered while we were kissing, we had fell, oh god, his wings must be killing him. "Iggy, stretch out your wings. You look like your in pain.

"Oh, thanks. I love making out with you, but not like that. Way to painful. See you later Nudge, I think the leaders are starting to get hungry; they just walked out of the room. Probably looking for food. Bye." He kissed me quickly and left my bathroom, and room. Leaving me a very confused person. Whoa, crazy day.

**Nudge's POV**

Ugh. Why was it morning again? I hated the morning. They are so bad, and…. wait. Did my leg just brush something? I looked to my right and found Iggy in my bed. It took me a while to process, but I finally figured it out. We were on another field trip. Therefore, we were in a hotel in a random state. Max and Fang let us share a room. But when we got to it, there was only one bed, we talked about It, and decided that it was okay to sleep in the same bed. Ah,…I'm really starting to like this morning. I mean really loving this morning. I turned over to see Iggy also facing that way. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so I called his name softly:

"Iggy? Hey. Ig, you awake?" He moved his head a little, and then answered me:

"Hmm-hmm." he said a little slurred from sleep. He opened his eyes, and looked at me. Since he had gotten his sight, he was so much happier. He brang his hand up and caressed my face, his hand was soft. He was a perfect gentleman last night; we made out, and then went straight to sleep. But all I was thinking about was him. All the time It was him, him, him.

Even though we hadn't fought with erasers for over two years. We still had to move sometimes, the house we had, we went there about every 3 months. Then went around the stats for those months in between. But back to Iggy. He put his forehead on mine. Then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I sighed, and turned on my back again. Oww. That was unconformable. I sat up in the bed. And looked around the room. There was a knock on the door. I stood up, and stretched. Then made my way quietly, then looked through the peep whole (**AN: That's what I call it. Sorry if you don't call it that.)** I saw it was Max. and opened the door. She was looking impatient. So when I opened the door she looked relived.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to someone rubbing circles on my back. It felt really good. Sighed, and pushed my self up from the bed.

"Hey," said Fang, I looked at him, then leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back, but I remembered that it probably had morning breath. I leaned back from him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sorry. I probably have morning breath. Ewww. Nasty for you, be right back. I stood up from the bed and got close from the backpack I had, then went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

After I brushed my damp hair, and brushed my teeth, and got changed, I went out of the bathroom and went back over to Fang, who was now dressed, and was on his laptop. As soon as I got to him I whispered: "Sorry, were where we again?: I leaned in and kissed him. He pushed his laptop off his knee's and picked me up and set me on his lap. I tilted my head to get closer to him. His hands now on my waist, and my hand tangled themselves into his hair on the nap of his neck. We both needed some Oxygen, and I leaned away from him. I sighed loudly. "I have to check on Nudge and Iggy, make sure nothing happened. Cause…you know." He laughed at me. I smacked his arm, and got off his lap. I smiled at him, pecked his cheek. And turned to the door and went to check on Iggy and Nudge.

There room was two rooms down from me and Fangs. Gazzy and Angle were sharing a room in the middle. As soo as I got to the door. I knocked, I heard someone come up to the door, but taking there sweet time. I sifted my weight from one foot to another. And looked at the door handle, waiting for it to turn. When it did, I was happy, Nudge was fully dressed, and rubbing her eyes from sleep. I heard the shower on in there room. It must be Iggy. I stepped into their room. And shut the door behind me. I looked around there room, and look at nudge in the eyes.

"How was last night?"

"It was great Max. but I know what your thinking, no, all we did was sleep," she smiled at me, she was obviously happy about something. I heard the shower go off. And a few minuets later Iggy walked out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. That was not alright;

"IGGY!! What are you doing? Hello?! Nudge is in this room too! Get changed now!!!" I was really mad

" Oh, my god! What are you doing in here? And its not like I was gonna try anything! I was just getting cloths I forgot to get them! God, just get out." he looked kinda mad, and the look in his eyes were very scary, I had never seen him that mad. I turned around quickly and left, shutting the door behind me.

**Nudge's POV**

After Max left, Iggy walked to the bed, and sat down on the edge, his face in his hands. He was upset.

"Hey, you want me to leave?" Iggy turned around and looked at me,

"No. I'm sorry. She just surprised me. And I really did forget my cloths." he sighed " I just….never mind. Sorry." I went over to the bed, got on it, and crawled over to Iggy. I started to message his back. After awhile, he stood up, and kissed me quickly. Then turned to his backpack, and got cloths out and went to the bathroom, but before he closed the door he turned and smiled at me. I jumped off the bed and to him, and started to kiss him, he dropped his cloths in his hand. He kissed me back. But after a minute, we stopped. I stood away from the door

"Get dressed." I told him. And with that he shut the door and locked it.

**Please review!!! I really dont like this chapter, but tell me what you think. oh....I dont own characters... REVIEW!! i might even add another chapter if you want. But....REVIEW!!**


End file.
